Resistance: The Second War for Danville
by PnFbiggestfan
Summary: 2nd dimension Doofenshmirtz has escaped prison and once again taken over the 2nd dimension Tri-State Area. The resistance strikes at targets of opportunity while being actively hunted by the Normbots. As the second war for the city continues, a new enemy is waiting to strike. Rated T for strong violence, language, death, and depictions of war.
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone I'm back, with a new story line. So this one takes place in the second dimension about a year after the movie. Before some of you ask, don't worry I'm also working on a sequel for The Effects of Bullying at the same time so bear with me. **

**Beta read by Sabrina 06**

**Do I need to say this anymore, I don't own Phineas and Ferb.**

* * *

**Phineas's POV**

Isabella, Katie, Adyson and I had just destroyed a Normbot recharging station; crippling the bots ability to recharge and keep their patrols shorter, so they didn't use as much power. Now we're trying to get out of dodge as the Normbots were chasing us.

We made our way through a neighborhood trying to shake them but it was no use they were still behind us firing their lasers. We've had several close calls from them almost hitting us. We used our own lasers pistols to keep them at bay as we ran though; we're running out of energy to use.

"Chief we need to get out of the open and hide!" Adyson yelled as we ran through the neighborhood.

"I'd be more concerned about the Normbots chasing us right now!" I exclaimed as I looked behind to see the Normbots still on our tails shooting at us.

"Guys don't lose your cool, there's a tunnel entrance up ahead. I've radioed Gretchen to have the mine carts ready to go when we get there; we'll trip the security door at the entrance to lose the bots." Isabella explained.

"How far is the entrance to the tunnels?" Katie asked.

"Its six blocks away, just keep running." Isabella answered.

After running four blocks I heard a scream from Katie. I turned around to see her on the ground clutching her side. "Katie's down!" I exclaimed as I started running back to her.

Isabella and Adyson both stopped and started to lay down covering fire so I could get to her. I picked her up and put her over my shoulder and ran towards Isabella and Adyson. As I ran I felt the worst pain I had ever experienced, something hit me on my right side. I fell down knowing I had been hit.

"PHINEAS!" Isabella screamed. I knew that the Normbots were nearly on top of Katie and me.

"Isabella, run!" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

I could see Adyson struggling to hold her back from trying to save us; she shouted our names as Adyson held her back. Adyson then said something to her and they started running to the tunnel as volleys of lasers were shot at them, the bots continuing to pursue them.

As I lay on the ground my vision began to blur as I lost consciousness the Normbots flew overhead.

One stayed behind and said, "Under Doofenshmirz law 183 all resistance members are to be executed." It then raised its arm aiming at my head; I closed my eyes ready to embrace death. I could hear its laser arm fire.

I opened my eyes and discovered I was still alive. I saw the bot crash to the ground; I looked with my blurred vision to see two people running towards me and Katie, I lost consciousness after that.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Adyson and a reluctant Isabella arrived at the tunnel entrance and closed the security door; keeping the Normbots out of the entrance. Gretchen was waiting at the mine carts with the engine running.

Gretchen smiled as she saw Isabella and Adyson, but it soon faded when she noticed that Phineas and Katie were missing.

"Where are Phineas and Katie?" She asked worried

Isabella got in the cart and sat down looking toward the rear hugging her knees. When Gretchen looked towards Adyson she responded by shaking her head from side to side. Gretchen knew their fates and turned around putting the train in drive beginning their trip back to HQ. Tears started forming in her eyes

As the train rolled forward Adyson sat next to Isabella and hugged her. Isabella began to cry and hugged her back, both letting their emotions out. Even though Isabella was a strong leader it had been especially hard on her since it was the first time that she had ever lost anyone under her command. Both were close friends and Phineas was Candace's brother.

Everyone thought about how to break the news to the others; Phineas the optimistic and technical genius and Katie the odd but brave soldier dead.

* * *

**Please Review.**


	2. They knew the risk

**Beta read by Sabrina06**

**I don't own anything. **

* * *

**Normal POV**

Candace and Ferb stood on the train platform ready to congratulate the team on a job well done. As the train stopped in front of them, they noticed Phineas and Katie were missing. Gretchen shut off the train and stepped onto the platform walking to the back.

Isabella got up and headed towards the bunks.

"Isabella where are Phineas and Katie?" Candace asked with concern. Isabella just continued to walk her head hung down, ignoring her question.

Gretchen and Adyson looked at each other worryingly. "Do you want to tell them or should I?" Gretchen whispered.

"You're Isabella's best friend and you didn't see what happened, you go with Isabella; I'll break the news to them." Adyson answered.

Gretchen rushed after Isabella while Adyson approached the brother and sister.

"Adyson what happened? Where's Katie? Where's Phineas?" Candace asked her voice getting louder, while Ferb just stared at Adyson.

She removed her beret and began "Candace, Ferb I'm so sorry but Phineas-" her eyes began to water as she looked down. "Katie got hit and Phineas tried to rescue her but he got hit too, there were too many bots we couldn't get to them. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry but they're, they're-" She couldn't finish the sentence.

Ferb dropped his sunglasses as he knelt on the ground and began to cry, while Candace knelt beside him and hugged him as she began to cry, as well.

In the barracks Isabella was sitting on her bunk tears falling from her eyes. Gretchen came in and sat beside her, putting a hand on Isabella's shoulder then said, "It wasn't your fault Chief you did everything you could."

"No I didn't I left them behind!" she exclaimed as she looked at her second in command. "I should have tried harder, I just wasn't good enough."

"Chief, there were too many bots. If you tried to rescue them, you would have been killed too. You're the best soldi-,"

"No, I'm not I failed!" She interrupted, then turned away and said, "Leave Gretchen that's an order!"

Gretchen was reluctant to leave but, she knew better than to fight her leader. As she left she ran into Candace.

"How's she doing?" Candace asked.

Gretchen shook her head and said, "Not good sir, she's taking it hard. How are you holding up?"

"I'm about the same as Isabella. Phineas and Katie knew the risk when they joined up." Candace put a hand on her shoulder and said, "Go with Adyson and tell the other Firestorm girls what happened, I'll talk to Isabella."

Gretchen saluted and went to find Adyson. Candace took a deep breath and entered the barracks where she saw Isabella laying down in her bunk, her back to Candace. Candace walked towards her and stopped.

"I thought I ordered you to leave Gretchen." She stated, her voice full of anger.

"Two problems with that, one I'm not Gretchen and two I outrank you." Candace stated.

Isabella quickly stirred at the sound of Candace's voice and leapt out of the bunk; standing at attention. "Sorry sir it won't happen again."

Candace shook her head and said, "At ease chief and sit down." Isabella did what she was told; Candace sat beside her, "I hear your beating yourself up pretty bad about what happened." She stated.

Isabella looked down and said, "I'm sorry sir-,"

"Call me Candace for now." Candace interrupted.

"Yes si-, I mean Candace. I'm sorry I failed bring them back, I think its best I don't lead another mission and be dismissed… as leader of the Firestorm girls." She said as she handed Candace her beret.

Candace took her beret and examined it, she then handed it back to her and said, "Permission denied. I need a leader and that leader is you."

Isabella looked up at her and stated, "But Candace I lost two people today; worst of all one was your brother. I'm a bad leader and a weak person." She stated.

"Phineas and Katie knew the risks when they joined the resistance. Trust me, when I say that when I let Phineas and Ferb stay in the resistance I was worried for their safety. I knew that they accepted the risk for joining and it didn't help to worry about them every second of the day."

Candace put an arm around Isabella and continued, "Just because they died doesn't mean you're a bad leader. It's sad to say but, people die in war and there's nothing we can do about it. We have to keep moving forward and honor their memories by fighting, and not letting their sacrifice be in vain. Crying doesn't mean you're weak it shows that you cared about them. You're a great leader and the resistance needs you."

Isabella looked at her beret and put it back on; her confidence being reignited. She stood up and straightened out her cloths, ready to lead again. Candace smiled as she stood up and said, "There's the leader I remember now let's destroy some bots to get even."

Isabella got a mischievous smile as she saluted and said, "Yes sir!"

* * *

**Please Review**


	3. Wounded, but Alive

**Hello everyone yes I'm still alive. Sorry for not updating in so long, I've been working a lot and I'm in a theater production combined with writers block, I'm also working a several different ideas at the same time. I'll try to update soon. **

**Beta read by Sabrina06**

**I don't own anything except Ryan.**

* * *

Phineas's POV

I slowly woke up and noticed I was inside; though I wasn't sure where.

I tried to get up, but the pain on my side was little more than I could handle. So, I lay back down, raised my head and looked down at my body. I saw that my shirt was gone and that a bandage had been wrapped around the lower part of my chest. I put lay head down and started to look around. I turned to my left and saw Katie resting in an adjacent bed. _Thank god she's still alive_, I thought to myself.

"Glad to see you're awake." I heard someone say.

I looked to the right and saw a kid my age with brown hair and eyes. He was wearing a white shirt with his dooferalls; pulling a chair alongside my bed. I could see his left arm had a bunch burn marks and scars.

"Who are you? Where am I? How long have I been out?" I asked as I tried to get up again but the pain came back. So many questions and I can't seem to think straight.

He put a hand on my shoulder and said, "Hay, take it easy. You need to let your wound heal before you start moving around. To answer your questions my name is Ryan and you're in my house or rather in a secret room of my house, you've been out cold for a day, I was starting to worry that you wouldn't wake up at all."

"Did you say 'a day', how did we get here?" I asked him.

"Yes, my mother, sister, and I witnessed the fight outside. We saw one of the Normbots about to execute you two in the street. I quickly grabbed a pistol and shot it. My sister and mother brought you and your friend in, before more Normbots arrived. My mother also tended your wounds." He explained.

I was worried about Isabella and Adyson; I quickly asked him, "There were two more girls with us, did they escape?"

His face saddened a little as he replied, "I'm not sure, when I saw them they were being chased by a platoon of Normbots."

I sighed sadly; I then looked towards Katie and asked, "How is she?"

He replied, "Your friend's going to be okay, she's just resting now. Good thing those bots can't hit the broadside of a barn. By the way what are your names?

I looked back at him and said, "I'm Phineas and that's Katie. Thank you for saving us Ryan you took a big risk; we owe you."

He smiled and replied, "Thank my mother for saving you; I'm just a watcher."

"Don't sell yourself short Ryan, you helped a lot in treating their injuries" A brown hair woman, wearing the same outfit as Ryan, said as she entered the room.

"You're the one who knew what to do, you just told me how to do it properly." He responded, looking at her.

I cleared my throat, to get their attention. Ryan shook his head from and said, "Where are my manners, Phineas, this is my mother Margret, mom meet Phineas."

I shook hands with her. I then asked, "How long until were fully healed?"

"You're going to be here for another couple of days. Speaking of healing it's time to change both of your dressings." She stated.

Margret grabbed a tray of bandages and scissors with a bottle of medicine from a cabinet and walked over to Katie's bed. She reached towards the wall and pulled out a makeshift drape between the beds. Ryan took the scissors and started to cut my bandages.

"So where's your father, am I going to meet him sometime?" I asked.

He stopped cutting and said, "No, nor will you ever. I don't like to talk about him."

He continued cutting and removed the dressings. I saw the burn mark on my side. He dabbed a little medicine on a rag and touched my burn.

"Ouch!" I exclaimed at the stinging sensation.

He gave a small laugh and said, "It's not that bad compared to what I've seen."

"If I may ask, what have you seen?"

He took a deep breath and said, "One of the neighbors was arrested for helping out the resistance. Instead of taking him away, the Normbots just executed him in the street and displayed his body as a warning to resistance supporters."

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened to your arm?" I asked as I nodded towards it.

He looked at it and took a deep breath; I could see the anger in his eyes grow as he looked at me, "Let's just say no one is safe from Doofenshmirtz's minions. Someday I intend repay them."

"Why don't you join the resistance and help us in our fight? You seem like you can handle yourself." I asked.

"As much as I want to join your fight, I have to look after my family. My mom works at the factory, as a nurse, and stays there for most of the week. My father is barely around so, I have to take care of my sister." He replied.

"I can understand that, my sister didn't want my brother and me to join the resistance because she was trying to protect us. Though when we rescued her from a prison we convinced her that we accepted the risk, so she let us stay." I replied.

"I know how she feels about protecting siblings. My family is my life; I would give my life, if need be to protect them."

He then started back on my wound and said, "This may hurt a little." As He put medicine on the wound I hissed in pain, but it slowly died down. He put fresh cloth over the burn; then bandages around my chest.

"There, good as new." He said.

"Can I get up and walk around?" I asked.

"I'd say wait a day; give that wound some time to recover, before you start moving around. Doctor's orders."

We heard the drape being pulled back as Margret finished up with Katie. She smiled as she walked by and put the tray on the desk before heading back upstairs. She asked Ryan to come with her, as they exited the room they began to talk though I couldn't hear what they were saying.

He came back to me and said, "I'd suggest you get some rest. It's been a long day." Then headed up stairs.

I lay back down, and thought about how lucky Katie and I were that Ryan and Margret saved us. I then started to wonder… can we trust them? I should contact the resistance to tell them that Katie and I are still alive. Candace must be worried sick; I need to get back as soon as possible. I fell asleep thinking about getting back to base.

* * *

**Another thing please leave a review I want to know your opinions on the story. lmL. **


	4. Questions and Recovery

**Happy New Years everyone, so my mind has gone into confusing plot twisting mode with this story. I'm going to be very evil to the characters in later chapters, MWHAAAAAAAA. Also on another note I'm starting to use military abbreviations. I'll put there meanings at the end of the chapter. Enjoy. **

**Beta read by Sabrina06**

**I only own Ryan **

* * *

**Isabella's POV**

I was in a meeting room with Adyson, Ginger, Buford, Coltrane and Jeremy. We listened to Candace and Baljeet brief us on our next target, another Normbot charging station. The plan was for Jeremy's strike team to cause a distraction to lure a majority of the Normbots away, while my team which consisted of Adyson, Ginger, Buford and I would plant the explosives and blow the station. We should be in and out before the bots know what hit them.

"How many bots are guarding the station?" Adyson asked.

"There should be approximately fifteen Normbots guarding the station. When Jeremy causes the distraction, only five or six will stay behind and continue to guard the station." Baljeet answered.

"If everything goes according to plan you'll be in and out in 5 minutes. You should be a safe distance from the explosives when you set them off. Everyone got the plan?" Candace asked.

We all nodded our heads in response and began to leave the room to board the train.

"Isabella, can I talk to you for a second?" Candace asked.

I approached her and replied, "What is it?"

She took off her glasses and stated, "I know you're still upset about losing Phineas and Katie. Don't make this a mission of revenge by destroying every Normbot in your path, stick to the plan. Understood?"

"Yes sir." I replied and walked out of the room, towards the train platform.

**One Hour Later**

My team and I were on top of a building; scouting out the station. As I looked through the binoculars, I saw there were at least 30 more bots than expected; way more security than usual.

"What's with the increased security at this station? Baljeet didn't say nothin about a company of bots being here." Buford questioned, as he looked through his own pair of binoculars.

"Good question. What makes this station so important?" Adyson inquired.

"I'm not sure, why the bots would-,"

"Wait, who are those guys coming out of the entrance to the station?" Buford questioned, interrupting me.

I looked towards the entrance and saw a brown haired man. He was wearing a black overcoat, gray pants, and a red armband with Doof's face on it. He was walking out of the station with two teenagers wearing the same outfit, armed with laser rifles and following him close behind.

"Ginger, get some pictures of them." I said to her.

"I'm on it." She replied, as she took out a camera and took photos. As she took photos, the strange man said something to a Normbot at the entrance of the station; it saluted to him and flew away. The men then entered the car and drove away with 10 bots ahead of the car and 10 behind it.

"Looks like he has rank over the bots, but what makes him a HVI?" Buford asked.

"Good question, I thought Doofenshmirtz didn't hire humans for his army, especially ones that outrank his bots?" Adyson questioned.

"Looks like he does now, we'll have to inform Candace when we get back." I said as I looked at my team and continued. "Looks like Doofenshmirtz changed tactics; I've got a feeling that we'll have an HVI to find later, but right now let's blow this station."

Everyone nodded as Jeremy's distraction went off. "That's our cue, let's go." I said as we descended from the building.

* * *

**Phineas's POV**

With Margret and Ryan's help, and my wound not hurting as much, I began to walk around again. My legs were a little weak, since I've lain in bed for 2 days. Margret supported me while she examined how I was doing. Ryan took notes of what Margret said, on a clipboard. As I was thinking of something, my legs buckled; Margret caught me and sat me back on my bunk.

"I think your legs have had enough for today." She commented.

"Oh come on, I can walk some more." I replied, as I tried to get up again; she held me down and gave me a 'don't think about it' look.

I was about to say something when Ryan spoke, "Best not to argue with her Phineas, especially if you're her patient; trust me."

I sighed in defeat and positioned myself so my back was leaning against the wall. As Margret headed up stairs, I looked towards Katie. I got a simple idea that may wake her up. "Hey Ryan, can I ask you something?" I asked.

"What's up?" He replied as he looked towards me.

"Can we try to wake up Katie?" I asked.

He looked at me confused and said, "I don't think we'll be able to wake her up. It's best that she wake up on her own."

"Can we at least try?" I asked.

"Okay." He replied as he got up and brought the chair over. He placed it next to her bed and then helped me over to it. He stood near her and started calling out her name but she didn't wake up. He looked towards me and said, "She's still out."

"Keep trying, shake her a little." I replied.

He turned towards her again, putting his hand on her shoulder and calling her name as he shook her a little. She then began to stir and wake up.

* * *

**HVI- High Value Individual**

**Please Review. lmL. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay so this is not one of my best chapters, but work and slight case of writers block don't help. I promise the next one will be better and with a twist. **

**Beat read by Sabrina06.**

**I don't own anything except Ryan. **

* * *

**Normal POV, Ryan's Home. **

"I can't believe she's waking up, usually that doesn't even work." Ryan stated.

"Well she's waking up, so obviously it did." Phineas replied optimistically.

As Katie opened her eyes, she saw Phineas. As she tried to get up, she asked, "Phineas? Where are we? What happened? Ouch!" She said quietly, due to the pain.

"Take it easy there Katie, don't move too quickly; you need to let that wound heal some more." Phineas stated as he helped her into a sitting position.

"Hey, I was supposed to say that." Ryan joked.

She looked at Ryan and asked, with a touch of hostility, "Who are you?"

"Nice to meet you too, my name is Ryan. You're in my house, safe and sound. Phineas watch over her; I'm going to go get my mom." Ryan replied as he headed up stairs.

When Ryan was out of earshot Katie asked Phineas, "Can we trust him?"

"Considering how he and his mother, Margret, are risking their lives to help us, and that the bots haven't broken in yet, I think so. Katie, they're really nice people and have helped us so much, try not to be hostile towards them." Phineas replied.

"You have to be ready for anything and everything Phineas, we can't trust too easily." Katie stated.

"But we can't treat everyone as an enemy; these people have risked their lives to help us. The least we can do is not act hostile towards them." Phineas stated, again

Katie sighed, knowing he was right. She then asked, "How long have I been out?"

"About three days. I just woke up yesterday." Phineas replied.

"THREE DAYS! I've been out for three days?" Katie exclaimed before calming down and asking, "What happened, last thing I remember was getting hit as we were running." Katie asked.

"I tried to rescue you, then I got hit too. I told Isabella and Adyson to run before they were captured or killed. One of the Normbots was about to kill us in the street when Ryan, Margret and his sister saved us. Before you ask I'm not sure if Isabella and Adyson got away."

"If you're questioning whether or not they're alive, you obviously don't know them very well. A bunch of bots aren't going to stop them." Katie replied as Ryan and Margret returned to the room.

Ryan went to the desk and retrieved bandages and medicine, while Margret went over to Katie and said, "It's good to see that you're up Katie, I was starting to worry that you wouldn't wake up. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, though my side hurts a little." Katie replied.

"Let's take a look at that wound and change those bandages then." Margret said, as she looked towards Phineas and continued, "Same with you Phineas, back to your bed." Ryan walked towards Phineas and helped him up and over to his bed. As Margret and Ryan started changing their bandages there was a loud bang, followed by the house shaking a little. Everyone knew that the resistance was still hard at work.

* * *

**Normal POV, Normbot Charging Station. **

Isabella, Buford, Adyson and Ginger were running from the charging station which now laid in smoldering ruins. They had ten Normbots following them. As the team ran through the streets, they broke the Normbots sight of them, quickly hiding behind some dumpsters in an alleyway. They heard the Normbots as they passed by. When the sound faded, Adyson carefully peeked out into the street and saw that they lost them.

"They're gone." Adyson said.

"Those things are so stupid; no wonder we can get away so easily, they can't hit anything." Buford commented.

Isabella and Adyson both glared at him, as he realized what he said.

"I didn't mean to-," Buford started.

Isabella took a step forward poking a finger to his chest stating, "You better watch your mouth and respect the fallen Buford, or I will **severely** hurt you." She then turned around and continued as she began to walk "Come on, let's get back to base." Buford hung his head at his comment; Adyson shook her head as she followed Isabella.

Ginger put a hand on his shoulder and said, "You didn't mean it Buford, though you have to watch what you say. Isabella and Adyson are taking their deaths pretty hard." She then began following Adyson. Buford sighed as he took up the rear; at a respectful distance.

As the team arrived back at base they went to the main room for a debriefing. As they entered the room they heard Candace state, "Congratulations, on a job well done guys. With the destruction of that recharging station, the Normbots have been crippled once again."

"Not everything is good news sir we may have a new problem." Isabella stated.

"What kind of problem?" Candace questioned.

"Ginger." Isabella called.

Ginger took out the camera and handed it Baljeet, who uploaded the photos and put them on the screen.

"This man exiting the station as we were scouting it, we're not sure what makes him special." Isabella explained.

Candace crossed her arms as she examined the photos of the strange man; one of the two bodyguards; another of the Normbot saluting the man. The last one of the car and the Normbots escorting it.

"Looks like Doof has lost faith in his Normbots and started to recruit people, we'll have to proceed with caution for our next operation. Until then, get some rest." Candace stated as she saluted the team.

The team saluted back but as they dispersed Isabella glared at Buford; who glared back. Candace noticed and questioned, "What else happened on the mission?"

"Buford made a stupid comment that's all." Adyson replied.

"Right, I guess that comment gives Isabella the right to threaten me." Buford stated with anger evident in his voice.

"When you say something that disrespects fallen comrades, especially close ones, you bet your damn right I'll threaten you." Isabella stated glaring at him.

"Let's not fight guys." Ginger said.

"Right, like you could take me in a fight." Buford stated.

"Let's go right now then." Isabella stated, cracking her knuckles.

Buford and Isabella both readied themselves for a fight.

"ENOUGH!" Candace exclaimed before continuing, "I know that Phineas and Katie's deaths are still fresh on our minds. Buford you made a stupid comment without thinking; Isabella you can't let your anger affect your actions. May I remind you all, we are fighting Doofenshmirtz; not each other. I don't want a fight to start between you two so drop it, understood?"

"Yes-," Buford said.

"Sir," Isabella finished before going their separate ways.

Candace sighed as she began planning the next target.

* * *

**Please Review. **


	6. The People Suffer

**Okay this chapter is how shall I say, Something that Disney couldn't do but I think real adds to the consequences of rebellion against a dictator. I couldn't even believe I wrote it. I advice people who aren't teenagers to not read. If I really wanted too I would do more detail but then I would have to rate this story as M. I'm also warning that this story is only going to have more pain and suffering before it gets better. **

**Beta read by Sabrina 06**

**I only own Ryan and Shannon. **

* * *

**Phineas's POV, three days later**

As I woke up I looked towards Katie who was still asleep. I got to my feet and found they were still a little wobbly though not as bad. I can walk around on my own; but only for so long.

"Good to see that you're walking; you weren't doing so well when we brought you in." Someone said; though I didn't recognize the voice.

I looked toward the stairs and saw a young brunette girl smiling at me.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Shannon O'Neil, I'm Ryan's sister." She answered.

"How come I haven't seen you before?" I questioned.

"I'm technically not allowed down here, but since mom got called to the factory to work, and Ryan's out getting some supplies. I'm going to be watching you two to make sure you don't re-injure yourselves." She explained.

"Aren't you a little young to be treating laser wounds, let alone help the resistance?" I asked.

"Yes, yes I am. Though if I'm not mistaken you and Katie have been a part of the resistance since you were eleven." She replied.

"Okay fair enough." I thought for a little bit and asked, "Would you mind helping me upstairs, to get some air; I would like to be above ground for a little bit."

"I don't know, you still seem a little wobbly when you're standing." She stated as she crossed her arms.

"I can make it, my legs are strong enough." I replied.

She gave me a "Really" look; I could tell she took after her mother, "Okay." She said skeptically.

As I got up I was a little wobbly but I made it to the bottom of the stairs. As I started to ascend them, my legs decided to give out a little but I managed to stay upright. I looked towards Shannon and asked, "Can you help me up the stairs, just so I don't fall?"

"Sure." She replied as she smiled and shook her head, before helping me up the stairs.

As we got to the top, I was in the living room of the house. I saw that the entrance to the basement was behind a fake wall, which had a table in front of it. I could feel the air wasn't as stuffy as down below. I took several deep breaths.

Shannon gave a slight laugh at my actions and said, "Is the air that much better?"

She sat me on the couch as I replied, "When you've been in an old bunker for a while, the air above ground is easier to breathe in."

We heard the door open with Ryan entering with a bag. He saw me and said, "Looks like someone is feeling well."

"I'm able to get up stairs now."

Shannon cleared her throat, I then said, "With a little help."

"Where's Katie, I'd imagine that she would want to get out of the basement too." He stated.

"I better go get her." Shannon replied, then headed back downstairs. Though she went into a different room and grabbed a t-shirt before leaving.

Ryan went over to the window and closed the curtains.

"Why did you close the drapes?" I asked.

"Some neighbors like to look into other people's houses. Let's just say it's best to keep the curtians closed so no one can see you." He replied.

"Let me guess, some people call the bots over and get some type of reward?" Katie commented as Shannon helped her up the stairs, I also noticed that Katie was wearing the T-shirt that Shannon grabbed.

Ryan said, "The Normbots found out, through a collaborator, that one of our neighbors was helping the resistance."

"I still don't understand why they did that to him." Shannon said as she began to tear up as she continued, "I was watching through the window when I saw the Normbots bring him out, they then-," she couldn't finish the sentence.

Ryan went over to Shannon and pulled her into a hug.

"You don't have to finish that sentence Shannon. Ryan told us what happened." I said.

"I don't get how people could turn on each other; sell them out for a reward." Shannon said with a hint of anger.

Ryan broke the hug and said, "Some people only care about themselves."

Ryan then looked towards us and said, "Even though the resistance is trying to overthrow Doofenshmirtz. The resistance is also making life difficult for people."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

Ryan and Shannon sat down on the couch with us before Ryan spoke, "I've been seeing Normbots round up random people in the streets. I have a feeling that Doofenshmirtz is going to instill even more fear into the people."

"Like what?" Katie asked.

_Doofenshmirtz Evil News update. _We heard the T.V.

"I hate that thing so much, you can never shut it off." Shannon said as she watched the T.V.

"This message is for the resistance and people of the Tri-State Area." Doofenshmirtz announced.

"These attacks on my Normbot installations are starting to annoy me. I know that many of you hate me for imposing so many laws and being a dictator, but I do this to keep things in order. With these attacks, I am forced to take drastic action."

He then waved his arm off to the side. The camera then turned towards a wall with ten people blindfolded; their hands tied behind their backs. As the camera widened out there were 10 Normbots hovering about 5 feet away from them.

"What is he doing?" Shannon asked.

"Shannon, go to your room right now and close the door and don't come out until I get you." Ryan said to her.

"Why?" She questioned.

"Just do it." He said sternly.

Shannon nodded and headed towards her room and closed the door.

"He's not going to-,"

"He is." Ryan interrupted me.

A man in a black suit with an arm band depicting Doof's face came into view of the camera and said, "Make ready." The Normbots raised their arms to a ninety degree angle with their guns pointed up. "Take aim." The man ordered, the Normbots pointed their guns towards the people. The people began to cry or just stand still ready for death.

"Fire!" He shouted; the Normbots obeyed. Ten people now lay on the ground or against the wall.

The camera then turned towards Doofenshmirtz as he continued, "From now on I am going to execute ten random civilians for each target the resistance destroys or attacks."

I looked towards Katie who had her eyes closed, I couldn't blame her I'm never going to forget those people's faces. I looked towards Ryan; he was breathing heavily and clutching his fist out of rage. I couldn't help the lone tear that escaped my eye. All I could think about were the families of those people. Mothers and fathers, brothers and sisters, sons and daughters that wouldn't return. Then I thought about how we were supposed to fight Doofenshmirtz, and not bring further suffering to the people of Danville.

* * *

**Okay, now before some of you go off about Shannon being still alive in this story, I'd like to point out that this is a different dimension. Plus I think it adds to the story of how a child is affected by war. Once again their is more pain and suffering to come. **


	7. Next Move and Betrayal

**Chapter title is pretty self explanatory, I wonder how many of you saw it coming. **

**Beta read by Sabrina06**

**I only own Ryan **

* * *

**Resistance HQ: One day after the executions. **

Candace, Buford, and Isabella were in the briefing room, arguing about what to do next.

"We have to keep fighting; we have to keep hitting the bots and showing Doofenshmirtz that we're not stepping down." Buford stated as he slammed his fist against the table.

"Buford we can't just continue to attack the bots, especially now that Doof is executing 10 people for each attack." Isabella stated.

"It's war, there are going to be casualties whether we like or not." Buford stated.

"So you want to keep destroying targets, while the people of Danville suffer the consequences. In case you've forgotten Buford, we are fighting to free the people and end the suffering. Not make it worse and give them a reason to hate us." Isabella said.

"Even though most of them just coward and hide, while we fight for their freedom. They should be helping us, not cowering under the bed or in some basement." Buford replied as he crossed his arms.

"There are many other reasons besides cowardice, Buford." Isabella stated.

"Still, we need to hit something that will show the people that we can win. Which is why our next target will strike a deadly blow to Doofenshmirtz. Our next target is the control center for all the Normbots in the city; except the ones guarding Doofenshmirtz's tower." Candace stated.

Both Isabella and Buford looked at Candace, surprised.

"Candace, are your crazy? That building is locked down tighter than Fort Knox. How are we supposed to destroy; it let alone get inside?" Isabella stated.

"Even if we get inside, we're dead within a minute of the alarm being raised. Every single Normbot in the city will converge on-site and kill anyone who is near." Buford commented

"That's why we've been destroying the Recharging stations, half of the Normbots responding to the alarms will have depleted batteries and won't be as effective as ones who are fully charged. You should have enough time to get the charges planted and have a running start before the first wave arrives. It'll be risky but if we succeed seventy-five percent of Doofenshmirtz's army will be deactivated, and more than likely the rest will stay put in defense of Doofenshmirtz's tower." Candace explained.

"But Candace what about that mysterious man who appeared at the charging station and again at the executions, also his bodyguards. There are still so many questions that need answering; we should wait before we attack the control building." Isabella stated.

"I know Isabella, but we have a chance to put a stop to this war before it escalates. We need to make our move before anyone else gets killed." Candace replied.

* * *

**Katie's POV, Ryan's Home**

"I still can't believe Doofenshmirtz executed those people." Phineas said.

"This changes everything." Ryan commented as he walked back with three glasses of orange juice.

"We need to get back to the Resistance and help in the fight." I commented, then stood up.

"You two still need at least another day until you're fully healed." Ryan replied as he set the tray down and handed Phineas and myself a glass of orange juice.

"I don't understand how you can keep a cool head through all of this, Ryan; we could sure use you in the resistance." Phineas commented.

"Why don't you help us in our fight?" I asked.

"Look I have my family to protect, as much as I want to join your fight, they're safety comes first." Ryan replied.

"Well, in any case, you're always welcome to join the resistance if you need help we owe you." I stated.

Ryan smiled in response then said, "Drink up."

As we drank Phineas commented, "This orange juice tastes funny."

"Yeah so does mine." I noticed.

"Tastes fine to me." Ryan replied.

Phineas began to wobble as he said, "I don't feel so good."

"Why don't you lay down for a little bit and rest." Ryan suggested.

"Yeah, I think I will." Phineas commented, before he passed out, and fell to the floor.

"Phineas!" I exclaimed before feeling weak and collapsing to the floor.

Ryan set his glass down and kneeled in front of me and said, "I'm sorry Katie, but I had no choice."

"Why?" I asked trying to fight unconsciousness.

"Like I said, my family's safety comes first; this will ensure that they won't get hurt. I'm sorry Katie." No longer able to fight whatever he spiked the drinks with I fell unconscious.

* * *

**I would really like to know your opinions, so please leave a review.**


	8. Awakening and Capture

**I think you all are going to hate me for this chapter, especially the ending. **

**Beta read by Sabrina06**

**I only own Ryan. **

* * *

**The next day, Normbot Control Center, Normal POV**

Isabella, Adyson, Buford, Ginger and Ferb were scouting out the Control center. The control center, a tall building with a large antenna on the top. Debris surrounded it; Doofenshmirtz demolished the surrounding buildings. Normbots constantly flew around the perimeter; as many as 70 guarded the station at all times. Because Doofenshmirtz had so much faith in his Normbots, there weren't any other defenses; that's what the resistance was going to exploit.

Adyson looked around, then commented. "That's a lot of Normbots to get past."

"I count 70 in total." Ferb added as he looked toward everyone else.

"Oh come on, we can destroy them all." Buford said excitedly, his pistol at the ready.

"Buford, we need to maintain stealth above all else, put the pistol away and save your ammo for the chase." Isabella replied, as she looked through her binoculars.

Buford looked sad as he holstered his pistol and looked through his binoculars again.

Ferb shook his head as he examined the entrance to the center.

"I don't see any way of getting inside." Ginger said.

Ferb rubbed his chin and replied, "I think I have an idea."

"Let's hear it." Isabella said, as she and the others looked toward him.

"As I studied the patrol patterns, I saw some gaps that we can use; if we time it right we can go from cover to cover without being seen, all the way inside. There is a small door with a keypad lock on it, the Normbots don't seem to guard it, we can exploit that." He explained.

"Good idea, let's do it." Isabella commented, then continued as she turned to everyone else, "We'll take it one at a time. When a patrol comes we lie low and don't move until it passes. When it does, we go from pile to pile our rendezvous point; that small door, clear?" Everyone nodded their head in response.

"I'll go first." Ferb said as he got ready to run.

When the patrols passed, Ferb started running from one pile of debris to the other. Since he's the lightest of the group, he made it to the entrance without stopping.

"Okay Ferb made it, Adyson you're next." Isabella said.

Adyson nodded and got ready, when the patrol passed by again she copied Ferb and made it across. Everyone else copied his maneuvers and made to the door.

"How do we get it open?" Adyson asked.

"We break it." Buford commented.

"That would just seal the lock, I'll hack it. Keep an eye out for trouble." Ferb said.

As Ferb began his attempt at hacking the keypad, a patrol of five Normbots approached. Ginger said, "We've got a small patrol coming our way."

"Ferb hurry, they're getting closer." Adyson said, starting to panic.

"Almost there." Ferb replied as he focused on the keypad. The Normbots kept getting closer and closer, everyone readied their pistol in anticipation of a fight.

"Got it." Ferb said as he opened the door, and everyone rushed inside. The door closed as the Normbots flew by.

Everyone leaned against wall, trying to calm down after nearly being caught. "Cutting it a little close there Ferb." Isabella said, with a slight laugh.

Ferb shrugged his shoulders in response. They looked towards the inside of the building they were in, mesmerized by how big the center was. There were many levels going up and down. Buford got to the edge of the level they were on and said, "We should have brought more explosives."

"Good thing Baljeet hacked Doofenshmirtz database and found a weakness. We don't have to destroy the building, just the main computer room at the bottom; let's find our way down." Isabella replied.

Everyone nodded and began to look for a way down.

* * *

**Back outside**

Two teenagers, wearing commando uniforms, were looking through sniper rifles from atop a building not far away from the control center. They watched Isabella and her team enter the facility.

"Call it in." The man said to the woman.

"Yes sir." The woman replied as she opened a channel on her radio. "Delta Three to Delta One come in, over."

"This is Delta one." Someone replied over the radio.

"We have a visual I.D. on a five man resistance squad entering the Control facility." The woman replied.

"Roger that Delta Three, you are to maintain watch over the target area, how copy?"

"Solid copy Delta One, Delta three out." The woman replied, turned off the radio and looked through the scope of her rifle.

* * *

**Katie's POV, Location Unknown. **

I slowly woke up in a room but I wasn't sure where; I saw Phineas lying next me. I got on my knees and went over to him and said, "Phineas, Phineas wake up."

As Phineas woke up he groaned, while rubbing his head he asked, "What happened?"

"Ryan betrayed us, that's what happened. " I replied angrily, as I got up.

Phineas continued to groan as he got up and inquired, "Where are we."

"You're at a prison facility just outside of the city." We heard a voice say.

We both looked towards the door, we saw a guard watching us through the window.

"Who are you?" I asked hostilely.

"Not important. My commander gave me orders to bring you two to him as soon as you woke up; he wants to talk." The guard said then opened the door and let us out. As we walked out, two more guards stood in the hallway with batons.

"This way." The guard said as he walked down the hallway. The guards behind us shoved us forward to follow him.

After going through a maze of hallways and stairs we came to an office. The guard knocked on the door, "Enter." I could hear someone respond.

The guard entered the room, saluted, then announced, "Colonel. Private First Class Weber, with the prisoners you requested sir."

"Send them in." The Colonel replied.

The Private stood aside, and allowed Phineas and I to enter the room. As we entered we saw the Colonel, sitting at a wooden desk writing on a piece of paper, a large window behind him, a book shelf on his left and a couch on his right. Without looking up, he said, "Leave us Private." The Private saluted and exited the room; closing the door behind him.

"Glad to see you two woke up; I thought Ryan had put too much sleeping agent in the drinks." The Colonel said, as he looked up.

We both recognized him from the executions on T.V. and immediately glared at him.

"I can see you both recognize me, glad to see my message got out." The Colonel said, as he smiled.

"How can you smile after you killed 10 innocent people on T.V.?" Phineas yelled at him.

"It's my job to keep the people in check. If that means that some have to die… so be it. I don't have a problem with that." The man said as he continued to smile.

"I should kill you right now for saying that." I exclaimed as I formed my fists.

He laughed and said, "I admire your bravery, Katie."

"How do you know my name?" I demanded

"It was all in Lieutenant O'Neil's report, which I have to say, is quite detailed. You were hostile to him at first, yet you trusted him so easily, I'm amazed at how quickly you two trusted him." He explained with a laugh

"So, he works for you. It was all just a plot to capture us wasn't it." I replied.

"Yes it was, though I think he grew a heart, at first he didn't want to go through with it. Then after the proper persuasion he was willing to do it; no questions asked." He replied.

"Bribery." Phineas clarified.

"Something like that." The Colonel replied.

"Enough chatting what do you want from us?" I asked.

"I am willing to offer you both a full pardon for your crimes against Emperor Doofenshmirtz. On the condition you swear allegiance to him and join the new army."

"Like hell we will!" Phineas said.

"No, we'll never betray the resistance." I finished for him.

The Colonel smiled and said, "The resistance will soon be crushed. As a matter of fact, five of your comrades are about to be captured."

"You're lying." Phineas said, though I could sense the fear in his voice.

"Oh really, should I describe your comrades then. All of them are about your age, one has raven black hair and seems to be the leader of the squad, and the next one is a brunette haired girl, looks like a tomboy. Another is a girl of Asian descent. Then we have is a heavier set kid with mohawk hair, and the last one is a Tall, calm, and logical man with green hair. How am I doing?"

He just describe, Isabella, Adyson, Ginger, Buford, and Ferb. My eyes widened, I think Phineas's did too, the man then said, "I see that you recognize who I described. Don't worry, you'll see your comrades again soon enough. Guards! Escort them back to their cells."

The guards came back and forced Phineas and myself out of the room. I yelled as they pulled us out of the office, "You won't win, we will beat you."

"I already have little girl, there's no use fighting anymore." The Colonel replied with a smile.

* * *

**NCC, Normal POV.**

As Isabella and her team planted the last of the charges, they met in the center of the control room, Isabella said, "All the charges in place?"

"They're wired enough that we could blow it up twice." Buford said with a smile.

"Good, now let's get out of here ." Isabella replied.

Everyone started to move, when 20 Normbots quickly surrounded them and even more had taken position above them. Everyone was about to grab their pistols when one of the Normbots fired a warning shot at them. "Drop your weapons or be destroyed." One of the Normbots declared.

Everyone looked around and saw there was no way out. As Isabella looked around, she sighed sadly then said, "Put down your weapons, they win this round."

"We're surrendering?" Buford exclaimed.

"Do it Buford, we've got no choice." Isabella pointed out.

He angrily sighed as he dropped his weapons along with everyone else. A Normbot flew in front of them and said, "Line up single file, hands up and start walking. Resistance will not be tolerated."

Everyone did as the Normbot command, they started walking; 5 Normbots formed in front of them and 5 behind. As they exited the facility, the unknown pair of snipers were taking aim down their scopes, watching them being escorted out.

"Delta One, we have visual on the resistance squad, they've been captured by the Normbots, over" The teenage girl said into the radio.

"Delta One you are weapons free." The reply came over the radio.

The teenage girl looked through scope aiming at Isabella's head as Isabella walked.

* * *

**Oh, how I love cliffhangers. **

**Please Review.**


End file.
